


What The Fuck Is a Dreidel

by EstherWeepingAngel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hanukkah, Holidays, I Don't Even Know, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, M/M, Out of Character, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherWeepingAngel/pseuds/EstherWeepingAngel
Summary: "Is jewish Christmas a thing?""No."And so Yamaguchi invites the team over for Hanukkah.Or: me being late as fuck with my holiday one shot because Hanukkah was a month ago.





	What The Fuck Is a Dreidel

**Author's Note:**

> I love Hanukkah and I love Yamaguchi so writing this made sense.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like it, kudos and comments are really appreciated :)

Yamaguchi's favorite season was Winter.  
He loved everything about the season- from the snow, that occasionally covered the cars and houses, to the soft baggy sweaters he wore every day. Yamaguchi loved the aura that surrounded him the moment December started, the presents, the holiday drinks at Starbucks and the walks to the bakery to get some cake every weekend with Tsukishima, they were all these little things that brightened up his days and made this weird creeping feeling of warmth flood his chest, like a soft security blanket he could snuggle in when feeling down.  
And then, of course, were the holidays.  
The best part of the season.

  
"I can't believe it's Christmas next week!"  
"You already said that like, twenty minutes ago." Kageyama unwrapped his protein bar and shoved half of it into his mouth, his body leaning against the gym's door. Practice was almost halfway through and the boys were all a sweaty mess by the time Tanaka went on again about how much he liked Christmas.  
"I mean, there's food, there's getting presents and of course going on cute dates while it's snowing outside and watching the decorations outside." Tanaka sighed dreamily and watched Kiyoko who was busy taking to Yachi on the opposite side of the gym.  
"I'm a hundred percents sure you've never been on a date during the holidays. I'm actually pretty sure you've never even been on a date since Nishinoya doesn't really count as your significant other." Ennoshita sipped from his bottle without paying attention to Tanaka who's ears were bright red from embarrassment.  
"That's not true!"  
"It is."

While the two started to bicker, Hinata jumped up with his usual grin. "My dad's Christian so he gets all serious about Christmas and takes us to church. He always makes this amazing cake for Christmas! But he won't do it any other time because he says it takes all the magic away."  
Kageyama snorted at that but Hinata ignored him and smiled at Yamaguchi who was tying his short hair into a tiny ponytail.  
"What are you doing for Christmas, Yamaguchi?"  
"Well, my family doesn't celebrate Christmas."  
"What?" Hinata's eyes were wide and even Kageyama's eyebrows went up a little. Tsukishima just rolled his eyes at them before leaning down to tie his shoelaces.  
"Why?"  
Nishinoya appeared next to them and stood with his arms crossed, a curious expression on his face.  
"I'm Jewish." Yamaguchi laughed. "So we just don't."  
"But," Hinata tilted his head to the side, confused. "You don't look Jewish."  
Kageyama smacked him on the back of his head. "You can't just tell people they don't look Jewish! That's offensive!"  
"I didn't know you were Jewish Yamaguchi." Sugawara smiled softly at him. "I thought you didn't eat seafood and meat because you were vegetarian."  
"Yeah, my dad's not but my mom is Jewish, she's from France. She never forced me to eat Kosher though, I just think traditions are important." Yamaguchi shrugged, blushing lightly at the attention he was getting from his teammates.  
"Jewish people can't eat that?" Yamaguchi almost snickered at Kageyama's concerned face.  
"In Judaism, it's not allowed to eat seafood and animals that are not kosher like pork. Oh, and you have to eat dairy and meat separately."  
There was a silence, followed by someone whispering. "Well, that sounds harsh."  
"I started to follow those rules only when I turned eleven so it was kind of difficult at the start but now I'm used to it." Yamaguchi grinned. He couldn't help but admit he missed things like cheeseburgers or Shrimp, but the pride he felt by knowing he could overcome those temptations and the way his mother teared up when he told her he wanted to only eat kosher like her made it all worth it.

"Wait, there is a Jewish Christmas, right? I think I read about it in a Buzzfeed article." Asahi joined their conversation, his friendly face looking at Yamaguchi like the others.  
"It's not really like that. It's called Hannukah, and we basically celebrate a miracle that happened to the Hebrews for eight days by lighting the Menorah and eating greasy food. I guess it's similar to Christmas because we get presents."  
"When does it starts?"  
"Jewish holidays are celebrated by the Hebrew calendar, so each year it starts on another date, usually in December. It starts in three days this year. So my family's probably going to have a meal or something." Yamaguchi smiled at his blonde best friend. "Tsukishima always comes!"  
Tsukishima pushed his glasses up his nose, a dark blush covering his neck.  
"It's not that big of a deal, you're overreacting."

Ukai called the whole team over to go on with practice and they all ran to the court, starting to jump run towards the volleyballs Ukai threw at them to practice receives.  
"Maybe you should invite them."  
Yamaguchi turned to Tsukishima. "What?"  
"I'm just saying since they were curious."  
Yamaguchi giggled at the stoic expression Tsukishima tried to wear to mask his embarrassment.  
"I think it's a good idea."

  
"Did you take out the Menorahs?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh god, do you think I made enough sufganiyot? I know there are only eleven of your friends, but growing boys tend to eat a lot.... I should go make some more-"  
"Mom, stop freaking out. It'll be fine."  
The doorbell rang and Yamaguchi jumped on the occasion to let his dad calm his mom down. He didn't think that him inviting his friends over would make her that nervous, but his mom has always been a perfectionist.  
Behind the door were Tsukishima, Hinata, and Kageyama who were all wrapped in scarves and thick coats.   
"Hey guys, come in." The three walked in and took off their shoes and extra layers, Hinata handing Yamaguchi a huge chocolate box.  
"Here! It's from the three of us."   
"He forced us to buy the biggest one at the store." Tsukishima sighed but smiled at Yamaguchi.  
"Thank you! You shouldn't have."  
His mother walked out of the kitchen, her light brown hair which was almost as short as her son's was tucked behind her ears and her nose was spluttered with freckles.   
"Hello! I'm Tadashi's mother, Claire. Make yourself at home."  
Hinata and Kageyama introduced themselves and Tsukishima who had known Yamaguchi san since he was eleven smiled at her and let him ruffle his hair.  
"Kei! You got even taller!" Her Japanese was good, with a slight accent to it.   
"Not since the last time I was here, Yamaguchi-san."  
"I told you could call me by my first name, Kei-chan. The whole surname thing is still weird to me." She laughed and the doorbell rang again, this time being Tanaka, Ennoshita, and Nishinoya.   
"Come in, come in! I made some food."

Yamaguchi's father brought out from the kitchen enormous plates filled with the donuts once the whole team was seated in the living room, and Hinata turned out to be a big fan of the sufganiyot, eating four of them in less than five minutes.   
"You're going to choke." Kageyama scolded him.  
"If I were to choose a food to choke on, it would be these."  
"You're an idiot."  
Hinata shrugged and smeared some jam on Kageyama's cheek, who just shook his head with a hint of a smile.  
"It's time to light the candles!"  
They all got up and stood next to the big window facing the backyard. On a small table was a silver menorah, a small star of David carved on it's front. Yamaguchi, who was wearing a kippa,   
walked up to the menorah, grabbed the box of candles and the matches that were next to it. He took two candles out of the box and placed them on the menorah from left to right before lighting the one that stood above the others. He grabbed it and started to said the prayers, the foreign words sounding kind of like a song in his mouth. His mother him, a soft and longing look in her eyes as they both finished the prayers. Yamaguchi closed the booklet he read from and then bend down to kiss him mother's on both cheeks.   
"Hag sameah."  
He kissed his father too and then smiled at his friends brightly.   
"Happy Hannukah!"

After a couple hours of donuts and chocolate coins, the whole team left until only Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were left, sitting on the roof with huge mugs of hot chocolate with whipped cream in their hands.   
"So that was fun."  
"Yeah right. Seeing Kageyama and Hinata smearing each other with powdered sugar has always been my biggest wish.  
Yamaguchi laughed and band over to kiss Tsukishima's cheek, leaving some cream on the blonde's cheek who didn't seem to notice, too busy staring at Tadashi with an adoring look.  
"Come on, you love them."  
"Maybe."  
Yamaguchi put his head on Tsukishima's shoulder and sipped from his mug, his eyes twinkling in the bright light of the lamps around him.  
"I'm still invited for Christmas right?"  
"Of course you are."


End file.
